Are You Serious?
by Dont-Eat-My-Pie
Summary: John pays Ianto a visit in the middle of the night, Ianto is not impressed. John smiled. "I'm here to kidnap you and I'm going to kidnap that pretty little doctor too." "Why?" "Jack has something I want."
1. First Things First

Ianto slid off his shirt and folded it neatly beside the bed. He'd just finished dinner but Jack was staying at his own place for the night. He did need a good nights sleep. He flipped the blankets over him and rested his head on his pillow after turning out the light. Peace and quite.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Ianto's eyes flew open. "What now?" he looked at his clock. 11:30pm. who was at his door this late at night? He knew it had to be Jack so he got up and headed for the door.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"I'm coming!" He reached the door and clicked the lock. After pulling open the door he knew he shouldn't have. There stood John with his gun raised directly in his face, cocked and ready to fire.

"Hello eye candy." John smiled. He let himself in after pushing Ianto out of the way.

"What are you doing here?" Ianto seemed unamused but also slightly nervous.

"What do you think? I'm here to sleep with you."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Get out of my apartment."

"I don't think you're really in the position to be telling _me _what to do." John moved closer, his breath on Ianto's face.

Ianto backed up a bit, trying to make some space between them. "What do you want?"

"Go on then, take off your clothes."

"What would Jack say about that?"

"Jacks not here now, is he?"

That thought made Ianto shiver. Jack _wasn't _there to protect him from John. For all he knew, John could actually have the guts to sexually assault him….or rape him? That made Ianto's skin crawl. "Look you didn't come here for that…" He hoped. "So what do you want?"

John moved back a bit. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a set of hand cuffs. He threw them at Ianto. "Put these on, behind your back."

Ianto looked at the silver cuffs with a raised eyebrow. "You don't seriously think I'm going to do that, do you?"

"You do it or I kill you."

"You won't kill him." Ianto tried to play it cool but deep down he was freaking out.

"You're right." He moved a tiny bit closer. "But I will shoot you in the leg or the arm or even both."

Ianto bit his lip.

"Pick them up and put them on."

Ianto bent down to pick up the cuffs. He held them in his hands and looked up at John. "What are you gonna do?"

"What do you think? I'm going to kidnap you."

"Why?"

"Easy. Gwen lives with Rhys, so its a little complicated to kidnap her, Tosh, I know for sure keeps her gun by her bed and that leaves you and Owen."

Ianto stayed quite.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I didn't pick Owen?"

"I already know. I mean a lot to Jack…I guess."

"Yes, and the fact that I'm going to kidnap that pretty little doctor too."

"Why? You already have me."

"The more leverage I have on him the better. What better way to get Jack to do something for me than to steal his tea boy and his doctor?"

"What do you want from Jack?"

"Well that's just none of your business. Now put those cuffs on." He aimed the gun at Ianto's leg.

"Wait!" Ianto sighed. "I'll put them on. But…"

"What?"

"Can I at least put a shirt on?"

John looked Ianto up and down. He was only wearing a pair for long, black pants. It made him smile.

"Well? Can I?" Ianto became frustrated.

John walked the bedroom and grabbed the first shirt he saw and threw it at the young, Welshman. "Hurry up."

Ianto pulled the shirt on and buttoned it up quickly. He sighed heavily and clicked the handcuffs into place behind his back. The moment he did so John had already thrown a bag over his head and was leading him off.

"Lock my door!" Ianto hissed.

John rolled his eyes and locked the door behind him. "Were off to get the doctor!"


	2. Just What The Doctor Ordered?

Owen sat at his bed. He was ready to go to sleep. Today had been a really shitty day with the rift going off every five bloody minutes. Not to mention Jack was on his ass constantly. Finally he had some time to himself. He put his head on his pillow and closed his eyes.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Owen opened his eyes. _Who the bloody hell was that? _He frowned. It was 12am! He pulled the blankets from his body. It didn't occur to him to put a shirt on, as long as he was wearing pants, he didn't care.

He threw the door open "What?"

John held his gun to Owen's head. "Hello, doctor Harper."

Owen humped back a step and raised his hands out in front of him. "Take it easy…"

"You'd be surprised Doctor Harper, but I am very calm at the moment."

"Why do you need the gun then?"

"Because, I want something from you."

"What?"

John reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of silver handcuffs. "Put these on." He threw them to the half naked Englishman.

"You got to be kidding me!" Owen growled.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure I'm serious."

"Well then your crazy cause those cuffs are _not _touching me!"

John smiled. If Owen was going to be difficult then he would have to play it the hard way. John pulled a little black cube from his pocket. It looked like a bulky remote control. He pointed it at the doctor and smiled.

"What's that?"

"Put the cuffs on and you don't have to find out."

"Get stuffed…" Owen felt a bit uneasy but he wanted to stick to his guns.

"You don't really leave me with any other option." He clicked a small button on the device and a long string flew from the box. It clutched Owens arm and chest, delivering a sharp shock to his body.

Owen fell to his knees with a loud gasp. "God!" His eyes rolled back into his head as his back hit the floor.

"It's a taser. Powerful bastard, but you must already have realized that."

"Fuck you…ah!"

John held the button down as he moved closer. He picked up the handcuffs and moved to his pray. After straddling Owen, He clicked a cuff to his skinny wrist and flipped him over. He clicked the other cuff into place so that both of his hands were securely behind his back. John took the taser clips from his arm and chest and placed the device back in his pocket.

"You think you're bloody smart!" Owen hissed.

John smiled. His eyes tracing Owens bare back. His well defined muscles made him want to pounce on him. But then again, John was always a sucker for a doctor, or a captain… He moved his finger tips down Owens pail white flesh.

"Oi!" Owen gasped.

"Relax, I wont hurt you…"

"Don't bloody touch me!" Owen struggled under John's weight.

"Relax Doctor, I can make it so it doesn't hurt…"

"Piss off!"

John sighed. "Fine, we'll have it you're way but I will tell you one thing. He moved in closer so his lips were at Owens ear. "You just say the word and I'll drop everything to do it to you." He smiled.

"That's not gonna happen so bugger off!"

John laughed. "Get up!" He got to his feet and pulled Owen by his hair.  
"Asshole!" Owen hissed.

"Get up pretty boy, were going for a ride." John flung a bag over the Englishmen's head and grabbed his arm.

Owen flinched at Johns touch, but had no choice but to follow the prick.

On the way out John grabbed a shirt from Owens floor and they headed to his car where Ianto was waiting.


	3. Hostage

**I guess you could say this is kinda dark so beware. :):) and enjoy! :):)**

Ianto had only John's eyes to guide him. He wasn't sure where Owen was or if he was okay. All he knew was that he was being lead God knows where to have God knows what happen to him.

John pushed on Ianto's shoulders, sitting him on a chair. He clipped his hands to the back of it and used rope to wrap around his torso, pushing him tighter and firmer to the chair and leaving no chance of Ianto's escape.

After finishing tying Ianto feet, he hurried back to the car to collect his other hostage. He pulled at Owen's arm and was returned with only cuss words.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Owen looked around in the darkness.

"Hurry up, get out!" John growled back.

Owen tripped out of the car and was soon lead blindly to his new prison. Bloody Harte! How dare he treat him like this? He was not an animal and he hated being treated like one. He shuffled his feet as he walked in case there was anything that would trip him.

"Move faster!" John snapped.

"I would, but it is a little hard when I'm bloody blind folded!" Owen snapped back.

John rolled his eyes and continued towards his hideout. This one he had, had for quite some time. Way out on the countryside, deep in a thick of trees there was a little house. He made sure to make it his own and when he did he was sure he would be able to use it for something. This was that time.

He pushed Owen down on a chair a little next to Ianto and clipped his hands to the back. After he strapped Owen's torso to it with thick rope and bound his feet.

"Bloody hell you guys are a lot of work." John sighed.

"Piss off!" Owen hissed.

"Owen?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah, yeah, joy to the world I'm here too."

"It's good to here you're alive…and talking." Ianto rolled his eyes.

**(6 hours later.)**

John quietly set up a camera in front of the boys and connected it to a laptop sitting on a table beside it.

"What's happening?" Ianto asked. He hadn't slept much that night.

John stayed silent. He typed a bit on the computer before turning on the camera. It flashed in the corner and the feed popped up on the computer screen.

"Bloody tell us! John?" Owen hissed. He always was cranky in the morning, especially when he had so little sleep.

John stayed silent as he clicked a few more keys and Soon Tosh's face popped up on the computer screen. She looked a little confused but soon realized what was happening.

"Jack!" she called.

Soon Jacks face appeared on the screen. "John?"

John stood up straight. "Good to see you again Jack, you haven't changed a bit!"

"What do you want?" Jack asked.

"That's not very nice. Fancy saying such a thing to an old lover?"

"You didn't answer my question."

John sighed and moved back, revealing the two hostages sitting directly in front of the camera. Jacks face went blank.

John moved closer to them and pulled the bags from their heads. Both of them blinked at the light.

"Ianto? Owen?" Jack choked out.

"Jack!" Ianto answered.

"Yeah, yeah, introductions, introductions! All you have to know Jack, is that I have your eye candy and your doctor."

"What do you want?" Jack snapped.

"I want to see you…"

"For what? Tell me now!"

"I want to talk to you in person. When I see you, I'll explain to you my demands."

"Your demands?"

"Yes, and believe me, if I don't get what I want, you'll regret it."

Jack's eyes fluttered over to Ianto's anxious face then over to Owen. He looked about as pissed off as the day Gwen spilt alien blood all over him.

"Tell me what you want!"

"I'll tell you what I want when I see you."

Jack slammed the desk with his fist.

"Calm down their captain…" John moved closer to Owen. "You don't really want to make me unhappy. You see, I have the power in this situation."

Owen tensed his body and straightened his back as John ran his finger down his arm. He tried hard to keep his face blank but couldn't help but to let out a few twists of fear. John was a complete nutcase and he did pretty much tell him he wanted to fuck him. He wouldn't put it past John to do something to him. His swallowed hard and tried to keep himself as calm as he possible could.

"I do have a soft spot for the doctor."

Owen shuttered at the thought.

"Keep your hands off him!" Jack growled.

"Or what?" John ran his fingers through Owens hair.

Owen closed his eyes tightly. Maybe this was just a really long, horrible dream. He opened his eyes but nothing had changed.

John pushed in closer to him and ran his hand down Owen's still bare chest and down to his inner thigh.

"Jack…" Owen blurted.

"I'll meet you! Wherever you want! When ever you want!" Jack finally agreed. He could hardly stand seeing his doctor in pain anymore.

"That's more like it." John let go of Owen and moved back to the camera. Owen relaxed a bit and sighed in relief.

"Why don't we sleep together?" John asked.

"Are you serious?" Jack replied.

"If you sleep with me, I'll let one of them go…"

"You're insufferable."

"I know right?"

"I'm not going to sleep with you!"

John looked a little hurt by those words. He walked over to Ianto who was sitting anxiously next to Owen. "What about you eye candy?"

Ianto swallowed. "What about me?"

"Wanna sleep with me?"

"Why is everything about sex with you?"

"Not always, just most of the time."

Ianto rolled his eyes nervously.

John was feeling frisky this morning, what with seeing two sexy men tied up in his hideout and Jack on the other end of a camera. Business was business and He was going to get the item he wanted from Jack, no matter what and if that meant torturing Jack, than he would have to do it.

"Leave him alone."

"Would you prefer I go see Owen?"

The doctor tensed again.

"No!" Jack hissed.

"So I'll stay with Ianto." He ran his long fingers down the Welshmen's arm.

Ianto gritted his teeth but remained calm.

"Leave him alone!" Jack growled.

John was sure he was getting to the captain but wanted to make sure he knew exactly who was boss in this game. He grabbed Ianto's arm and twisted his body so that he was facing the Welshman. "You better hope that Jack keeps his word and meets me, otherwise we'll have a little fun together."

"Leave him alone!" Owen hissed. He clenched his fists.

John looked over at the jittery doctor. "Or what?"

Owen looked the other way and prayed that john would stay his distance.

"Leave them both alone!" Jack growled.

John let go of Ianto's arm and looked at the camera. "Tomorrow, 12pm. meet me at the fountain. If you try anything or you bring anyone, your doctor and your eye candy will pay the price."

Jack nodded. It was painful to take orders from John but he had to make sure his friends got home safely.


	4. Just what I Need

**!WARNING!**

**I plan on turning this story in a very scary direction. Maybe some rape-ish scenes and some violence. Scary is what I do best. So please be warned this chapter is not for those who scare or are offended easy.**

**Please enjoy :):)**

Jack stood out the front of the fountain and waited. He wasn't a second late. He was alone and cut off from his team members. They waited back at the hub for whatever demands that were made.

Jack bounced his foot up and down as he waited. John was nowhere in sight and this made Jack worry. What if he had changed his mind? What if he had hurt one of his boys? At that moment john appeared from afar. Jack played it cool and waited for John to make his way to him but inside he wanted to race over and strangle the bastard.

"Good to see you again." John smiled.

"Tell me what you want." Jack answered back.

"You know what I want."

Jack pulled his brows together.

"I want the device you found last week."

Jack thought to himself. He knew the device and what its function was. "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"What would you want with that?"

"It's a Time Controller is it not?"

"Yes…"

"Well?"  
"You want to control time? Why?"

"I'll take time back to when we were together. When you were mine." John looked serious. He knew what he wanted and he wasn't giving up.

"Don't be ridiculous! You know the dangers of time control!"

"Somehow, I just don't care about the risks."

"John…"

"Are you going to give me the device or not?"

"You know I can't…"

"Than you leave me no choice… Doctor seems like he'd be a lot of fun."

"John, don't do this…please."

John moved away, ready to leave.

"Wait…" Jack hesitated. He grabbed johns hand and moved in closer to the other man. He moved his lips onto John's ear. "please…"

Johns eyes fluttered closed but he pulled away. "You can't manipulate me." He moved away from the captain and clicked a button on his wrist. A portal opened and John moved towards it.

"John!" Jack cried.

"Don't worry I'll let you watch…most of it." John answered.

Jack's heart sank at the thought of Owen's pain. He knew in his head that he couldn't give the device to John, but his heart wanted to throw it at him.

John stepped into the portal. "I won't hurt him much." And he was gone.

.

.

John entered the small house in the woods, still fuming from what had just happened. If Jack was going to be difficult, he would make him suffer! After all, Jack wouldn't remember any of it when he got his hands on the Time Controller. He would only remember the good times that he and John shared.

Owen and Ianto looked over at the fuming John. They both tensed up as he stalked towards them.

"Your captain decided he would rather be difficult than have you both set free."

Ianto swallowed hard. John was on a mission and that worried him.

""So, in return I'll show him what I can do…" John turned on the camera and clicked the computer on. After tapping at a few buttons He was once again connected to the hub. Tosh's face popped up and soon Jack came storming into the picture.

"Don't do this John!" Jack growled.

Ianto looked at Owen while Owen looked at Ianto. Jack's words only increased their fear in what was about to happen.

John smiled at the camera than moved over so that he was standing beside a helpless Owen.

Owen could not contain his fear. He breathed in deeply and clenched his fists. His heart stopped when he felt John's tongue slide up from his jaw to his temple.

"Get off me!" Owen growled.

"John! Stop it please!" Jack cried.

"You know what I want!" John kept his eyes on the doctor. "Or maybe, I could play with your tea boy." John moved over to Ianto who sat nervously beside Owen.

"Leave him alone!" Jack cried.

John ran his long fingers through Ianto's brown hair. "I'll make him suffer! Unless you give me what I want I'll hurt him I swear to god!

"Don't! Please…I'll, I'll…"

"You'll what?" His fingers reached Ianto's thigh.

"I'll sleep with you John!"

Tosh looked shocked, Gwen stood behind her with a blank look while Ianto and Owen's jaws dropped.

"Jack! No!" Ianto hissed.

"Be quite Ianto." Jack answered. "I'll sleep with you, anywhere, anytime, just please let them go!"

John thought for a moment. "Alright. I choose the place and time. You meet me there. You do this and I'll stop torturing them."

"Let them go!"

"You want to do this or should I continue what I started?" John squeezed Ianto's thigh, releasing a small gasp of pain from the Welshman.

"Alright! Just don't hurt them."

John looked at the boys, both of them looked worried. "I'll let you go when I get captain Jack. And not a moment before.


	5. Jack, My Lover

A few people did ask for a bit of violence and sexual content so here is my attempt at 'sexual assault' I guess and creepy mind games. :):) not so much violence but that will come soon.

Jack stood at the meeting place outside the fountain once more. He waited anxiously for John to arrive. Soon John appeared from out the bushes with a bag over his shoulder and Jack found it hard not to run to him and break his neck.

"You came." John smiled.

"Let them go John." Jack answered.

"In time, I want to make sure I get what I came for, then, I might consider letting them go."

"I'll give you what you want, just let them go!"

"Be patent. Come with me." He held out his hand and waited for Jack to take it. And Jack had no choice. He grabbed his ex lovers hand and they moved from the fountain to an unidentified location in a matter of moments. John was getting good at using that _thing_ strapped to his arm.

"Where are we?" Jack asked as he looked around. They were standing in a hotel room or something which contained a double bed. John signaled to the bed. Jack sighed and sat on the end of it.

"I want some kind of proof that you'll keep up your end of the bargain."

"You don't really have much choice in this entire situation, Jack."

"Please John…"

"I have some conditions."

"What?"

John put his hand in the bag over his shoulder and pulled out a set of silver handcuffs. He dangled them in front of Jacks face.

"No!" Jack almost stood but remained on the bed.

"You put them on or I leave right now."

"That wasn't part of the deal!"

"Really? Alright, well I should get going then." HE moved to the door.

"No! John, don't go… What are you gonna do when I'm cuffed?"

"What do you think?"

"You make it hard to trust you."

"What can I say? I'm that guy."

Jack thought about the pain his friends were in and admitted in defeat. He had to do what John said so he put his wrists out ready for John to cuff them. John took this opportunity and jumped at it. He clicked the first cuff to jacks left wrist and pulled him to the other end of the bed. He then clicked Jack in place so he was attached to the bed.

"There." John moved back.

"John?"

"you're mine."

"This is just sex…then I go and so do my friends."

"You really think it's that simple?"

"It is. John, don't get any stupid ideas."

"I'll be back." He pulled some duct tape from his bag and ripped a piece off. He then stuck it to Jacks mouth. "Back soon, love."

John clicked a few buttons and he was back to the small house out in the middle of nowhere. He walked in to see his two prisoners alive and well and right where he left them. "I've decided that I'll let you go."

The feed was still streaming to Tosh and Gwen who sat at the screen listening to everything that was being said.

"But not before I have some fun…"

"You promised Jack!" Gwen growled.

"Don't worry, I'll let you watch." He moved to the Welshman running his fingers down his chest. He pushed himself in closer and touched his lips to his neck. "You smell like…cologne." He pressed his lips to his neck and bit down on the sensitive flesh.

"Fuck you…" Ianto closed his eyes tight.

"Mmm, this is true…" He moved his hands down to the elastic on Ianto's pants. He pushed underneath as he nibbled at his neck.

"Don't!" Ianto wriggled. "Get your hands off me!"

"Oh, Eye candy, this could be fun…" HE moved lower underneath the fabric.

"Don't! Please!" He was begging now. John could pretty much do anything he wanted. He and Owen were at his mercy for as long as he wanted them to be.

"Just a little bit?"

"No, please just let go…"

"But you look so sweet…"

"No, just let go of me please!" Ianto kept his eyes closed tightly. He could feel fear building in his chest.

"Get off him you bloody sicko!" Owen snarled.

John turned to face the doctor, letting go of his prey and focusing on his next victim. "What was that?"

"You heard me." He tensed his back so it was straight and closed his fists tightly.

John chuckled. "How can I stay mad at you?" He moved over to the Englishman. "You are completely and utterly delicious." He moved his finger down the back of Owen's neck releasing a shutter from him.

"You said you'd stop hurting them!" Tosh growled. She could only watch as the man she loved for so long was being tormented by Jacks crazy ex.

"I said a lot of things, could'da, should'da, would'da. Sorry girls but this is gonna get nasty." He focused on his prey once more, pushing his face into his bare chest. He held onto Owen's torso firmly as he nipped at the flesh.

Owen tensed as much as he possibly could and bit his lip fearfully.

"You taste like candy."

Owen remained as calm as he could but felt the fear of what John could do pulsing through his body.

John flickered his tongue over his belly button causing Owen to squeak a bit. "You enjoying this?"

Owen felt his fists tightening. "Don't…"

"Don't what?"

"Don't do that…"

"I'm doing so many things…"

"Any of it…"

John moved his mouth up to the hollow of Owen's throat and licked at it slightly.

"Don't!" He growled.

John smiled. "But you taste good."

"Clearly I don't care you asshole! Don't bloody touch me!"

"Or what?" He bit hard at the soft flesh of his neck.

Owen cried out in pain but John didn't stop. "Stop! Bloody stop please!"

He let go. "I like your manners." He moved his hand down so it was flat against his lower back.

"Fuck off!"

"See that language will get you nowhere." He moved his hand lower so his fingertips pushed under the fabric of his pants and kept going until Owen growled.

"Don't! Get off me!"

"Or what?" He continued down Owens body.

"Please! Don't do that…please."

"No?" he grabbed a handful of flesh.

"Stop! Don't do that, please! Don't"

"Let him go!" Gwen growled.

"Just stop! You're going too far!" Tosh cried.

John looked up at the camera and sighed. He pulled his hand from Owen's flesh and moved it to his pocket, pulling out two syringes. "Fine."

"What is that?" Owen gulped.

"It's gonna put you to sleep." He jabbed the needled into the Welshmen's neck and squeezed the liquid into his veins. He did the same with the doctor and soon they were sound asleep.

With a click of a button the cam was off and John was ready to drop the boys off at the hub.

**PLEASE REVIEW it means a lot to me. XoXo**


End file.
